


New Year's Resolutions

by Loveatfirstbook



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lovely Little Ficlets challenge, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveatfirstbook/pseuds/Loveatfirstbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice is completely against New Year's resolutions and Benedick's thoughts don't quite coincide with hers.</p><p>Happy New Year!</p><p>Day 1 of the Lovely Little Ficlets Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Resolutions

“Why do people do this?” Bea groaned as she flopped onto Ben’s couch beside him. “What’s the point of a New Year’s resolution?”

She moved so that her head lay on his leg with her feet flopping over the edge, Ben having positioned himself in the centre so she only had enough room for her head or her feet to be comfortable. “I dunno, love. It isn’t the worst idea for a holiday tradition. Having a goal for the year, something to aim for.”

“But everyone knows that no one completes their resolutions so they’re pointless,” she sighed heavily as Ben stroked her blonde hair. “Don’t do that; if it gets greasy I’ll have to wash it.”

Ben removed his hand from her clean hair and she turned to face him. “And what do you think is so great about it?”

“Well, it’s a pretty blonde colour and the way it looks with those pins in is –“ A quick scathing look halted his appreciative rant about her hair. “It’s better to bring in the new year with good intentions than bad ones. I can’t believe I’m doing this but, to quote our history teacher, we should start the year as we want to finish it. Why should we wait until later to decide how the year’s going to be when we don’t have to wait?”

The endearing lopsided grin Bea gave him was almost enough to make him forgive her next jesting words. “You almost had me but you ruined it with the quote. New Year’s resolutions are made when people wish for what they want without being willing to put in the effort. So many people will aim to get fit this year and they won’t work at it for long enough for it to do anything. It’s an immature and unrealistic way to look at life, like it’ll be handed to you on a platter. Now I’ll have to leave you to find someone more pessimistic to talk to.”

Her view of Ben’s face was obscured as he turned it to the side, studiously investigating the arm of the couch. She sat up to face him, the warmth her head had retained from his body heat vanished, and his eyes avoided hers. “So you think that having a dream is immature.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course not. Having an endpoint and a plan to get there is admirable. New Year’s resolutions usually don’t have the plan, though, or the drive to support them. If there isn’t the means to an end, why nurture the dream in your mind?” She paused to study his eyes which were now boring into her own. “Why did you say that?”

Once more skilfully avoiding her gaze, Ben’s hand self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe I’ve made a New Year’s resolution of my own.”

“And?”

“I, uh, was thinking that I should probably meet your parents this year,” he replied sheepishly. “Even though we’ve known each other for years and it’s insane that I haven’t, I never actually met them.”

A cheeky grin took over Beatrice’s face. “They told me on the phone yesterday that they’ll be coming up next week for a surprise visit. You won’t have to wait too long to fulfil that resolution.” She stood and Ben was overtaken for a moment by the sight of her in her finery. “Come on, now. If we’re late for the New Year’s Eve party, Hero and Leo will have to set up all by themselves.” He took his place beside her and they stood inches apart. After a moment of silence, Bea leant over and pecked him on the lips. “That is the best New Year’s resolution I’ve ever heard.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I found the Lovely Little Ficlets challenge and the idea of one of the two admitting defeat (sort of) was appealing enough to write this fic. Hope you like it!  
> Happy New Year to you all and I wish you the best of luck in the coming year.


End file.
